


The Book of Revelation

by Thesseli



Series: Demon's Grace [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is Raphael, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: A companion piece to 'Forever My Angel'.  Aziraphale's true memories continue breaking through, no matter how many times Raphael hides them.





	The Book of Revelation

The fallen angel gazed into the mirror, desperate to cover the wolflike tips of his ears with his now steel-gray hair. The fangs, however, were not so easily concealed, and he closed his eyes against the tears that were threatening to spill over.

How long had this been hidden? Hidden from the world, and hidden from him?

He should have known. He really should have known. The name sort of gave it away, now didn’t it?

Azira. Azira fell. Aziraphale. 

No wonder Crowley – Raphael – eschewed the use of it, preferring to call him angel instead. Not that he was one of them anymore, but apparently the Healer still saw him that way. He didn’t understand; not enough of his true memory had surfaced for him to know why this might be so. 

He closed his eyes once more, unable to stop the tears. He was torn…torn between demanding to know more, or begging Raphael to make him forget again.

**Author's Note:**

> One minor edit, made 9/20/2019.


End file.
